Shades Of Vengeance
by Shadowmjl
Summary: Devina encounters an old enemy when the Chaotix are suddenly attacked. And Val has to face his greatest rival; his brother Gabe.
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Vengeance

Chapter 1

It was midnight in Tech City, the full moon hung in the pitch black sky and coated the quiet city with a silvery light. On the roof of a tall building was a black rabbit with grey hair, staring silently at the city, his coat blowing in the wind, 'She's still out there.' he thought, 'Even though I've killed dozens of them, the one I'm after still lives.' He thought back to when he was a child, back to that fateful day.

--

__

The sun had gone down not long ago, in a house in the country, a white female rabbit frantically chased after a small black rabbit with a puff of grey hair on his head, "Shade, come back here, it's bed time."

"No, I don't wanna go to bed!" cried the little rabbit as he ran into another room. Suddenly he was grabbed and picked up by a tall jet black male rabbit, "Come on little man, if you don't go to bed you'll be sleeping all day tomorrow, and then I won't be able to play soccer with you."

Shade sighed, "Okay fine, I'll go to bed."

"That's my boy." said Shade's father as he carried him into a small bedroom. Shade climbed into bed and looked over at his parents standing in the doorway, "Goodnight son." said his father.

"Night dad."

"We love you." said his mother.

"Love you too." Shade's parents then turned off his light and walked out of the room.

Later, Shade woke up as a loud crash echoed through the house. He got out of bed and wandered out into the dark corridor. As Shade ventured further down the corridor he felt something wet on his feet, but it was too dark to see what it was. He wiped some of the strange fluid off of his feet and strained his eyes to see what it was, just then he walked into something and kicked it. It was soft, warm and wet. Shade struggled against the darkness to make out what it was. Suddenly a flash of lightning outside illuminated the room for a split second, and what Shade saw horrified him; the object he had kicked was the blood soaked corpse of a tall black rabbit.

After the flash of lightning, the room had been plunged into darkness again, but Shade remained still, motionless with his eyes fixed on where he saw his father's body. Finally Shade reached up and flicked a light switch that was on the wall next to him, and then he saw that the strange liquid he had been walking on was his father's blood. Shade struggled not to gag at the thought, but he couldn't hold back his tears. His father lay motionless on the floor, his lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling, his shirt was covered in blood which had apparently poured out from his neck.

Shade sobbed for a while, until he heard something in the next room, maybe his mother was safe from whatever had happened. Shade ran into the other room, hoping his mother would be there to comfort him and make it alright, but instead he saw something which terrified him even more then the sight of his dead father; standing in the other room was a white wolf with long black hair, Shade froze in the doorway when he saw what the wolf was doing; she was holding Shade's lifeless mother, and biting her neck.

At this point Shade couldn't take it anymore, he cried out, the wolf jumped back and turned to see what was making the noise. Shade ran at the wolf and tried to hit her, but she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. The wolf watched as Shade struggled against her grip and cried, "You're not even worth my time." she said, "You'll not satisfy me." she then threw Shade against a wall, knocking him out.

--

"That night, my life was changed forever." said Shade, "Now I have a purpose, a reason for living; I must hunt down and destroy all those monstrous creatures, one by one, until I find the one who murdered my parents….that night, she signed her own death warrant when she spared me….Devina."

"Devina!" shouted Val, "How many times have I told you not to bring your 'leftovers' back here?" Val looked down and the dead body of a young woman lying near the front door to their hideout, "Oh come on, like you never forget stuff." said Devina as she hung from the high ceiling.

"I forget little things, when you forget stuff it usually puts us at risk!"

"You're saying you never put us at risk? What about the other night when you lost on Super Smash Bros Melee? You flipped out, half the street could hear you, we could've gotten caught."

"Well that wasn't my fault, my character wouldn't do what I was telling him."

"Shut the fuck up!!" shouted Jasmine, who had been standing a few feet away. Devina and Val both fell deathly silent, "Look, Devina, you do need to be more careful. Val quit wining, you forget stuff just as much as Devina does. God, I've had it up to here with you two arguing!" Jasmine stormed off and left Val and Devina, who dropped down and landed next to Val. The two then helped each other to carry the dead woman into an ally outside and dumped her down a manhole into the sewer.

When they re-entered the hideout they heard Jasmine shouting and quickly ran into a room with a couch, games consoles and a large TV, standing in the middle of the room staring at the TV was Jasmine, "What the Hell's going on?" asked Val.

"Look at this." said Jasmine as she turned the volume on the TV up, on the screen was a light blue rabbit in a Kung Fu robe being handed a certificate by Sarah Wish.

"Is that…Roxy?" asked Val

"Yeah, she's being awarded for being the single greatest martial artist in Tech City." replied Jasmine.

"Roxy? Isn't she your brother's girlfriend?" asked Devina.

"Yeah, she's Gabe's girl." answered Val

"The same girl who wants to kill you?"

"Yep."

Just then Jasmine's cell phone rang, she took it out of her pocket and pressed a button before holding it to her ear, "Hello?" she paused for a second and then handed the phone to Val, "It's Shadow."

Val held the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"

__

"Hey Val, seen the News?" said Shadow

"Yeah, this isn't good."

__

"Tell me about it. She's doing all that so she can get you y'know."

"Tell me something I don't know."

__

"Well if you guys ever want a safer place to stay, just ask."

"Thanks Shadow, we appreciate it."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Val could hear the Chaotix fighting something, then the line went dead.

Val ran over to a cupboard and opened it, revealing all manner of weapons. He took out a Katana sword and hung it over his shoulder, "What's going on?" asked Jasmine

"We've gotta get to the Chaotix."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Val, Jasmine and Devina reached the Chaotix, as they entered they saw that everything had been destroyed and ransacked. Then they saw the Chaotix members unconscious on the ground, all except for Shadow, who was fighting a light blue rabbit.

"Roxy?" said Val in disbelief, "You did all this?"

The rabbit blocked a punch from Shadow before roundhouse kicking him, "I did this so I can kill two birds with one stone." she said

"What're you talking about?" asked Val

"I'm going to bring back Gabe AND destroy you."

"Roxy, for the last time, I'm not responsible for Gabe's death."

"Shut up! Your lies won't work on me Val. Now, back to business." Roxy ran into an office and locked the door, Val ran over to Shadow and helped him up, "What's in that room?" he asked

"That's the evidence room. All the items we confiscated during our investigations are in there." answered Shadow

"Is there anything in there Roxy could use to bring back Gabe?" asked Jasmine

"No, I don't know what she's thinking, but there's nothing in there that can bring the dead back to life."

"So…she did all this…..for nothing?" said Val.

Val stood up and cried out, "ROXY!!" he then threw a purple fireball at the Evidence Room door, blowing it off it's hinges, and charged inside to fight Roxy.

When Val found Roxy he could see she was afraid, his eyes were glowing slightly red, which meant he could transform into his demon form at any time. Before Roxy could run, Val launched a lightning fast punch combo at her, amazingly the rabbit was able to dodge the punches, before delivering one of her own to Val's face, making him stumble back, giving Roxy the opportunity to kick Val hard in the chest, sending him crashing through the wall and back into the reception area where Jasmine, Devina and Shadow were. As Val stood up, his eyes glowed red, his fur began to change from brown to purple as he ran at Roxy again, suddenly he fell over. Val then looked down at his feet and saw a rope around them, he looked up and saw the other end of the rope was in the hand of a black rabbit with grey hair, "Who the Hell are you?" Val asked angrily

"My name is Shade, and I won't let you harm Roxy."

Just then Shade's eyes fell on Devina, his eyes widened and his blood ran cold, 'It can't be….it's her!!' He quickly took out a strange circular metal disc and pressed a button on the top which made blades appear all around the disc, he then threw it at Devina.

Just before the bladed disc hit Devina, her armblade appeared from her sleeve and she blocked the disc with it, ricocheting it into a wall. Shade then drew another disc and charged at Devina, but before he made it to her, Val struck him with a fireball, "Hold it furball!" he said as he used his sword to cut the rope that was holding his feet together, "If you're looking for a fight, then fight me."

"This doesn't concern you, stay out of it." said Shade as he stared at Devina, who glared back.

"You're attacking my family, it does concern me, now let's go!" replied Val as he took up a fighting stance.

Shade sighed, "Very well, if you're in such a hurry to die." he then spun round and threw the second bladed disc at Val, but this one seemed to be attached to Shade's arm via a chain.

Val easily rolled out of the way of the disc, he then aimed the tip of his sword at Shade, "Hono'o Katana!" a large fireball fired from Val's sword at Shade, who jumped over it and tried to slash Val with his disc as he fell. Val held up his sword and the two began to push against each other, trying to force each other back. Shade then kneed Val in the stomach and kicked him into a wall before charging at him again.

Val grabbed Shade's wrist as the bladed disc in his hand was less then an inch away from his throat, "You should just leave, forget about this." said Shade

"No! Now tell my why you wanna hurt my family?" replied Val

"I don't, all I want….is Devina."

"What's your problem with her?"

"She ruined my life!!"

Shade's rage made him lose focus for a split second, which was long enough for Val to force him back and punch him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Shade stumbled back, holding his chest and coughing up a little blood, Val jumped into the air and kicked Shade in the head, sending him flying through the air and into a wall.

Then Val's rage exploded, he cried out in anger, as he did, the room began to shake and Val's fur began to turn golden, everyone watched in awe as Val suddenly transformed into his Super form.

In the blink of an eye, Val flew over to Shade and grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall, "Tell me why you want to kill Devina!!" he shouted

"It…it's because she…." Shade tried to speak but he was now terrified of Val, just then Val noticed Roxy running for the door, "Jas, stop her!" he said. Jasmine turned and saw Roxy, she then placed her hand on the ground as her eyes glowed green. A giant hand made of rock crashed up through the floor and grabbed Roxy, she screamed as it tightly held her.

Val looked back at Shade, "Tell me!"

"It's because she murdered my parents!" Shade shouted

"What? When" asked Devina

"Fifteen years ago, I was five years old…you said I wasn't worth your time, so you let me live."

Devina struggled to remember what happened, "I…think I remember….that was before I met Val and Jasmine…back when I was a monster."

"After that, I spent years training to become a vampire hunter." said Shade, "I've tracked and killed so many vampires I lost count…and I did it all in the hope of finding you…and avenging my family."

Val's grip around Shade's neck tightened, "You're not going anywhere near her."

Just then Val froze, he looked over at Roxy, who had her eyes closed and was murmuring something, "What is it hun?" asked Jasmine

"I feel a great amount of energy building up around Roxy." answered Val, he then gripped Shade's neck even tighter, "What was it you two came here to get?"

"She made a deal with me, she said she knew where Devina was and she'd take me to her if I helped her steal something….she said it was called….the Kuei Sin Amulet." replied Shade

"But it's useless." said Shadow as he lay in a corner, nearly unconscious, "The amulet's purpose was to resurrect the Kuei Sin God….but we stopped it months ago, the God's soul was trapped in Oblivion, the amulet no longer has a purpose, it's useless."

Roxy laughed, "You're so naïve. Did you think the amulet's sole purpose was to resurrect the Kuei Sin God? No, the amulet serves as a means to summon any dead soul to this plane of existence, basically…"

"It can resurrect anyone." said Val

"Yes. And now, I think it's time we had a little family reunion, don't you?" asked Roxy. Just then a white hedgehog walked out from behind the stone hand that was holding Roxy, the hedgehog smirked when he saw Val, "Hello, brother."


End file.
